Jim Matthews
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | profession = Governor of Pennsylvania (2011-2013, 2013-present) Vice President of the United States (2013) | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Dan Ziskie | seasons = 1, 5 | appearances = 4 Episodes | firstseenepisode = Chapter 1 | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Governor Jim Matthews is the 48th and current Governor of Pennsylvania. He previously served as the 48th Vice President of the United States, and as Pennsylvania's 46th Governor, before leaving the vice presidency to run for his former position as governor to replace the late Peter Russo as the Democratic nominee. Biography Early life In a speech, he mentioned that his father was from the city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Political Career Matthews won the Democratic nomination in the 2010 election for Governor of Pennsylvania on May 18, 2010. He defeated Allegheny County Chief Executive Dan Onorato (who he later chose to be his running mate), State Senator Anthony Williams, Auditor General Jack Wagner, and Montgomery County Commissioner Joe Hoeffel. He defeated Republican State Attorney General Tom Corbett in the general election with 54.5% to 45.5% of the vote. After a year of serving as Governor, he was speculated to be a possible Vice-Presidential candiate. Garrett Walker, who as the Democratic nominee for President of the United States, eventually chose Matthews to be his running mate in the 2012 election in the hopes that he would carry the state of Pennsylvania, which he did. During his time as Vice President, Matthews feels undervalued and brushed aside by the president in regard to policy. His opinion is not valued by Walker and he discusses the subject with Peter Russo while on a bus tour through Pennsylvania. Eventually, Walker and Matthews prove to be an ineffective team, and their already rocky relationship is damaged even further after Frank Underwood tells both men that the other had been speaking negatively about each other. This dysfunctional relationship then made it easy for Matthews to resign as Vice President and run again for his old office of Governor of Pennsylvania. Following his resignation as Vice President, Matthews found himself in a rematch against Corbett in the 2013 special election, held pursuant to Matthews' resignation as Governor, and was successful, easily defeating the embattled former Republican Attorney General and was sworn-in as Governor again on January 21, 2014. He later won a third term as Governor in the regular 2014 general election, as during 2015, while still Governor, Matthews was critical of President Underwood's use of an executive order to fund America Works using FEMA's Disaster Relief Fund, when Hurricane Faith was on a collision course for the eastern seaboard. He stated that the president "undermined the separation of powers and put the fate of the entire East Coast in Hurricane Faith's hands." He publicly urged Underwood to sign a bill that would replenish the DRF. Behind the Scenes * Jim Matthews was portrayed by Dan Ziskie in Seasons 1 and 5 of House of Cards Appearances Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Politicians Category:Walker administration personnel Category:Vice presidents